Quick response (QR) codes are widely used for storing text and data. When using a QR standard encoding scheme, the storage capacity needed to encode a Latin-based character (e.g., English character) differs from the storage capacity needed to encode a non Latin-based character (e.g., Arabic). For example, English text encodation in the QR standard requires 1 byte for every English character, whereas an Arabic character requires at least two bytes to be encoded using bytemode with UTF-8 encoding. Also, a Kanji/Kana character requires 13 bits. Thus, a QR symbol is not able to encode as much information in a non Latin-based language (e.g., Arabic text) as with a Latin-based language (e.g., English text).